As an existing connector, for example, a connector described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-215348 (Patent Document 1) is known. FIG. 10 is a cross-sectional structure diagram of a connector 500 described in Patent Document 1.
As shown in FIG. 10, the connector 500 includes a plug 502 and a receptacle 506. The plug 502 is provided at one end of an optical fiber 508. The plug 502 is mounted to the receptacle 506 from above. The plug 502 includes a plug-side housing 526, a light emitting/receiving device 536, and a plug-side shell 580. The plug-side housing 526 is made of a resin material. The light emitting/receiving device 536 is a semiconductor device and is mounted to the plug 502. The plug-side shell 580 covers the surface of the plug-side housing 526. The light emitting/receiving device 536 configured as described above is covered with the metal member 580, and thus is less influenced by external noise.
The receptacle 506 includes a receptacle-side housing 566. The receptacle-side housing 566 is made of a resin material. Here, the plug 502 is mounted to the receptacle 506 by the plug-side housing 526 being fitted to the receptacle-side housing 566.